Shattered Beginnings (Shattered Glass)
by Speedygal
Summary: [This occurs within the four year gap between Shattered Dream's Prologue and the first chapter 'Four Years later'] This is how Optimus got his body back, the other Autobots were awakened, and best of all: Sari's upgrade. And this is, really, really, just a short story with five chapters occuring in years up to Sari calling Autospring.
1. Chapter 1

"Sari, I hope to see you again."

Sari hated her dad. She hated him for everything he had done to her through her entire childhood. He was lucky the cage had prevented her from finishing him off after getting rid of his eye. Her dark themed Sparkplug sat in the corner of her 'cage' what seems like it, being customized with electrical bolts capable of knocking her out and a key hole that Sumdac could have only opened. _When I have my freedom, this man is so dead. _She clenched her hands into fists.

And this girl, Auto, just happened to stroll into her life for what could have been only a light bulb to a possible extravagant plan. On her seventh birthday she thought nobody would ever celebrate or attend.

"Me too."

In a way, Auto's atmosphere reassured Sari her plan would somehow manage to become possible. The girl disappeared from view leaving Sari, Sparkplug, and that gigantic robot head remaining in the room. The entire atmosphere becomes dull and dark, heavy. The head itself didn't seem lifelike as it had been when Auto touched it; the head mainly was not-alive.

Her 'father' came down to see what kind of present Auto gave to Sari.

Sumdac frowned.

He disapproved seeing something he did not make by his 'creation's side. "What's this 'thing' doing in your cage?" He didn't have words to label Sparkplug for whatever reasons other than being self-centered and selfish. Sari saw no reason why her protoform had been delivered into his lab to be experimented on. It made no sense to this girl brought into this terrible and unusual world.

Sparkplug growled at him.

"He's my pet," She sneers, grabbing hold of her given companion. "and his name's Sparkplug."

Sumdac had other plans on his mind; He saw in this dog, asides to the machines guarding the building right outside, to become a noteworthy advancement in Robo-Dog detail security. He snatched the robotic pet from Sari's hands so fast she couldn't have injured the man as much as she had already. She yelled after the man who unfairly treated her like a project than a decent child. "Give him back!"

Sumdac walks past the head. "In your dreams." His rude comment is heard by Sari as the dog struggles in his arms. Sari's entire body is shaking in rage. Her hands retracted and then shot a red energy ball at Sumdac's direction, though it missed him. She hated him with every fiber in her body.


	2. Chapter 2: 2050

"Come on Sparkplug!"

A year has passed.

Sari is running away from home with SparkPlug, without the control collar her 'creator' made just to control her. She hated him and wanted to be far away as possible from the man who she saw as nothing but a scoundrel. There's a rocket launcher behind the Techno-dome actually called the Terrordome truthfully, sometimes people just go on with the name that makes it so oblivious to people who think it's a nice corporation.

Today, she's going to escape this planet by going out into Outerspace with her trusty companion. The fruitless experimenting on her body couldn't be tolerated anymore, something in Sari's gut told her that she had go into outerspace right when the rocket launcher was being tested. It seemed to be worth a shot for her going up there. It didn't matter whether or not Sari died. She just wanted to escape.

Sparkplug seems a little bigger than he was last year, not a little puppy sized robot dog but something generally big like _Lassie. _Sumdac is completely un-aware about her escape. Totally unaware. His tail wagged back and forth as he ran after the little girl. Who no-doubtfully has some patches on her exposed shoulders from a recent experiment. She hadn't got the chance to change her outfit, because today was the perfect timing to escape. Sparkplug got back to her six months ago right on its own.

**"SARI GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!"**

The girl chuckled, hopping into the air-craft with her companion. Sumdac's loud voice did not scare her. She already set the rocket to blast off right before his laboratory being wide open enough people could have stolen from it, if it wasn't for the sound-wave blaster machines outside his Terrordome. The door closed behind the girl. Who didn't feel any hunger or thirst, which had been tampered with in one of her father's dangerous experiments on her body functions as a Techno-Organic.

**_ In 3…2….1_**

**"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARI!"**

**_ Blast off_**

**_ 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0_**

****The Rocket drifted off in space towards the moon for some unfathomable reason. Sari feels relieved as Earth was out of her reach. No longer did she have to bare through Sumdac's experimenting, the horror, the terror, and the pain she went through for eight years straight on Earth. Sparkplug's visor-like area glowed showing slanted eyes instead of friendly, carefree optics.

"Don't worry Sparkplug." Sari petted her companion. Her purple-themed hair almost matched her prankster eyes filled in hope and possibly a dream that wouldn't have been shattered this time around. "Robots can breathe in space. So….why not me?"

Sparkplug looks up to Sari, his tail slowly wagging.

**_Rocket will land near-by exterstial space-ship. Please hold on. _**

****Sari frowns.

"Why does it talk like that Kirk guy from Star Trek only being a female?" She apparently did not like the sound of this approach towards her. This voice is starting to turn annoying instantly.

The view zooms out to show the darkly designed rocket let go of the triangle shaped tip area with Sari and Sparkplug inside, in a way the capsule flies to the gigantic space ship almost in ruins though intact at some areas. The capsule lands inside what once was side of the spaceship. The legs retract out and a stairway comes down after these feet prop it onto the floor.

**_Land sucessuflly._**

****"No duh!" Sari kicked the door open and embraced herself for what could happen.

Nothing bad happened…yet.

"…I can breath!" She hops out, followed by Sparkplug. "This is so muc h better than a useless, old, rusty grim and locked room." The girls takes note of the entire location the capsule had put itself in. "I CAN BREATHE!"

**INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT AWAKENING AUTOBOTS**

**AUTOBOTS AWAKENING SYSTEM SUCESSUFL!**

Sari's eyebrows shot up.

"…Au..Autobots? Like there's robots named after Auto?" Her eyes blinked, confused for sure. She didn't know what the word meant. She just knew a girl who preferred to be called Auto over her original name Ivy. "What the heck is going on here!"

Quickly four cybertronians surrounded her, with weapons all aimed at the little girl.

"A Organic, ew!" The shorty Autobot said. "I don't like organics!"

"Perhaps it knows where Optimus is at…" A rather, not believe-able motorcycle cybertronian said. His visor gleamed red. Something about the robot scared Sari a little. She kept her stand not wanting to be killed at this point.

"Let's crush her!" The larger Cybertronian declares, one of his servos becomes a wrecking ball.

"Or split her into pieces!" Another joined in.

Sari has no fear in front of these gigantic, killer-centered alien machines from a planet she didn't know where. Sparkplug barks at them as little spike are seen developing along it's back and tail, it's ears were already getting the similarities of K-nine ears, and t has a loud bark than an average robot dog.

"You shouldn't kill me!" She shouts. "I'm a Techno-Organic, I'm part whatever you guys are-" She remembered the head back from Sumdac's lab. How it glowed when Auto scanned it while her eyes remained closed for about ten minutes. Those eyes were something she wouldn't ever forget. Not ever.

The threatening Cybertronians stopped.

"She's…wha?" The shorty one said. "That's impossible!"

"As much as I hate organics, why should that have happened?" The obvious nature-hater Motorcycle commented as broke a alien-like tree branch growing from the corner of the ship they were standing by. His voice becomes deep at the 'happened' part showing his anger over nature and organics.

Sari folded her arms.

"Your leader is on my planet, Earth." She said.

The Motorcycle and the others were sharing glances of confusion.

"Earth?"

Sari could see their plainly stupid faces. "It's right outside your ship, you dummies!" She pointed her finger at the window drawing the attention of all The Autobots. They were dumbstruck, again. Sari saw their purple symbols and red eyes, probably meaning they were on some faction of the sorts. Even though she just met these gigantic alien robots, Sari wanted to stay with them.

"This planet will be completely stripped of life when we finish it." The Motorcycle commented, followed by an oil-curling laugh from the shorty Autobot.

The Shorty Autobot turned around towards Sari, as Sparkplug stood on guard.

"Proove it, Organic." He grins. "That you **are** one of us."

Sari's hands retracted sizzling energy from her palms that made on contact with metal-skin and wiring that stood out visible as day. She throws her energy ball right out into space letting it strike one satellite that goes on a dead on crash course towards other Satellites without warning. She was making a domino effect. The other Autobots oohed and awed at the spectacle enjoying the destruction of objects over building anytime.

The ambulance turned himself towards Sari.

"I'm Ratchet, the medic, who does the dirty work on bodies." He points to himself. Then he points to the shorty one with a jaggered smile. "That's Bumblebee, sometimes we call him Bee…our mopper. In a way." He earned a frown from the shorter Autobot. He points to The Motorcycle one. "Well…He's Prowl. Just a washed out Ninja-bot from The Dojo. And the other one is Bulkhead, came from Autobot boot camp."

Sari held back giggles, trying hard not to let the images of Police Academy just roll on through her mind. "Can I stay, please?" She asks, receiving glares from them. "You shouldn't go to my planet. My 'creator' will use you or WORSE!" From being experimented so much she didn't want the same fate bestowed onto the Autobots as she has been living an absolutely terrible life. She just saw…A taste of evil at their reaction towards the satellite domino effect. Maybe it isn't bad being with them after all. Sparkplug barked at them, so Sari held him back by the collar.

Ratchet frowned, so did Prowl. So did the other two Autobots.

"Why?" Ratchet asks. "In your current weak state—" Sari makes a puppy face with big eyes and a teary face. It usually worked on adults when the user is a child in-the-game to get what they want. The mech sigh. "Fine,just do not interrupt us when we are rebuilding our ship!"

_Oh boy, how long could this last?_ Prowl thought, groaning as he facepalmed himself.


	3. Chapter 3: 2051

**One year later….again….**

Sari caught on quick how to be a ninja-bot from Prowl, and became really good at reading Cybertronian. Sparkplug countlessly tried interfering with the repairing on the ship the entire time onboard Omega Supreme. There were hours when Sparkplug was no-where to be found were times Sari found comforting expecially looking up the interwebs through the big screen about what was going on, her 'creator' did not set out a search and rescue team, Porter was trying to save Earth from being overrun from vastly too much Technology that someday may turn against them, Crime declining in Detroit, among other things as well.

"Sari."

The girl nearly jumps, shutting off the giant screen.

"What?" She hopped up, her face almost white. She sighs seeing it is Bulkhead. "Um…what did you break…this time?"

She could have sworen Bulkhead snickered, in a bad way.

"It's not that I broke it…" He holds out a spikey, tall, and weak Sparkplug. "It's Ratchet who broke him." His voice indicated the giant machine enjoyed seeing something in a pile of pieces or completely broken. He heard a well-deserved screech come from an enraged Sari that it could have become sonic. Thankfully it wasn't anything that could break his audios.

"RATTCHEEEETTT!" She shrieked, grabbing the too big Sparkplug from Bulkhead. She cried. "You…You stay away from me!" For a girl her size SparkPlug was weightless, she is nine years old. Bulkhead was startled by her reaction. He thought Sari would have just cried over her destroyed companion and get over it.

She ran away from the gigantic Autobot, passing Prowl in the process.

"Why is an organic running in Omega Supreme?" The Motorcycle rubbed his helmet hearing Bulkhead coming after her. "Bulkhead. What did you JUST do?"

"I told her…"

"About?"

Bulkhead scratched the back of his neck, loosening some cables connected to his head in the process. "Ratchet experimented on Sparkplug…and she's going home." He pointed at the capsule now closed with those legs retracting back inside of it. The machine had remained there for over a year not getting destroyed by any chance. Prowl realized if she went back then Sari may as well tell her father about them.

"YOU ARE WORSE THAN MY 'CREATOR'!" Sari's voice shouted through the intercomn. Portraying her return to planet Earth is not going to be stopped at all. Learning the evil ways of the Autobots had prepared her for things her father could possibly do to her and she could hurt him back freely if he didn't have a collar around.

The capsule blasted off into space

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet cries. "YOU IDIOT!"

"What?" He shrugs.

Bumblebee comes in.

"What's the commotion about?" Bumblebee asks, looking at the others. "And um…The lower part of Omega Surpeme has more damage we thought. There's another section under this one before we get anything done."

An angered Prowl just punched Bumblebee unconscious.

Sure enough after Sari's return, unconscious. Sumdac put her into the cage with tubes and newly added security system being controlled by the tube-cage itself, he also took Sparkplug to his lab for further inspection about his newly advanced technology that recently was added. The metal collar around Sari's neck feels unpleasant. Really unpleasant it could have been a clamp against her robotic throat.

She finally came to.

"Huh...Sparkplug." Sari witnessed a gas coming out from the tube. She recognized the entire setting from top to bottom as Sumdac's lab. Instead of bars around her cage there was just a thick glass with a round entrance hole at the left hand side completed by metal ad a handle by the outside with a row of five glowing red tabs right underneath it, the floor she lay on felt hard and not that comfortable.

She coughed.

Pain erupted from both her shoulders as if something was trying to budge out from her. She held herself together as tears, not just liquid tears, as purple tears dribbled down from her eyes. The layer of robotic skin and wiring starts poking from her shoulders letting purple energon bleed out from the exposed area breaking through her metal skin not really flesh but mainly armor over her real arms. She has one thing to seek comfort in: Sparkplug being fixed up.

Her purple eyes burned, this time, payback.

** Two weeks later…**

A tour is going on in his Terrordome, under the supervision of a teacher who wanted to give students a picture of what may be like in the future when they are sometime in their forties, so the man decided to let Sari out of her cage with her collar on that is. The drone outside were put in the garage just for the 's rough time on the Autobot ship easily kept him in a recovering state. Sumdac locked his laboratory from the tour guide as well, while he went on some important meeting.

"Student's, this is Sumdac's kid." The Tour Guide tells them. "Sari Sumdac."

Sari chewed on some chips. She didn't have anything close to this until today, her father's experimenting fixed her eating problem and allowed her to contrinue living as a Techno-Organic who needed food to survive. She gulped down what was in her mouth.

"Yeah, uh, hello." She said,holding the chip bag. "Got any questions?"

One child raised their hand.

"I do I do I do!" The child flailed their hand back and forth. "Does Sumdac take hackers?"

Sari didn't understand what the child is saying.

"Adam Henderson, The Matrix is a fictional movie." The Tour Guide says. "Drop the superhero nonsense."

_Adam Henderson? What a name. _Sari feels something inside telling this boy has something important inside of him, not in a meaningful way. It involved something a long the lines of power. Everyone who held a phone in the room started ringing at once and so did electronically alarm clocks.

Everyone takes out their phones except for Adam.

"Hello?"

"Who's calling me?"

"Aw man, my wireless plan just ran out!"

The students stare at another kid who wore nerdy glasses and socks that could not reach up high enough. The one being stared at merely shrugged her shoulders. "I'm devoted to my cell phone; parents are always on archeological hunts." The student merely explained, receiving groans in advance.

Sari remembered a name. Jacob Henderson. She saw this strange man two months before Auto had come in for her birthday; he has green eyes just like Adam, Adams earlobes were hanging free just like Jacob, his head is not egg-shaped, his eyebrows are pointy like Jacobs, and an attitude similar to the man who came in Terrordome. _He can't be Jacob's kid…its long shot…but…He visited only once. _She contemplates. _When one of the workers,who are surprisingly human, brought him for a private conversation. A _light bulb went off in her head. Jacob was a hacker.

"Hey is your dad, Jacob Henderson?" Sari asks, directing her comment to Adam.

Adam nods.

"Yep!" His eyes were curiously glowing a bit.

_Note to self; tell Dad about the man I overheard being informed about my existence. _She had been there in the same room where the conversation occurred. She had pretended to be asleep. When in reality she was awake. The tour guide continued, with Sari interjecting sarcastic remarks about some of the inventions.


	4. Chapter 4:2052

People don't need to see a big caption saying 'a year has passed', because it's probably a gimmick in this already very short tale Contining with this in mind, Sari is now a ten year old. Ten years old, twice the age Sari in her other universe upgraded using an object called the key. The Autobots on the moon were having troubles of their own fixing their spaceship winding up annoyed and very frustrated. Sumdac was informed by his daughter about the person who told Auto that Sari was alive. A deal had been struck, early as a few days ago.

" Henderson, if you want your wife and daughter to be safe from my machines…" Sumdac taps his finger on his desk, with a visible frightened man sitting in the chair in front of it. "We must make a deal, since you do not work for me… you have a bright chance of stay alive…under a deal."

Jacob Henderson is technically a genius, however, he couldn't get himself out of this mess.

"W-w-wwhat kind?" He fears Sumdac, a friend of his died in front of his eyes because of those sonic machines guarding the building right outside. He didn't have anything else to save just had his gut and nothing else, his fidgeting body displayed him as a man without power.

"Your older boy." Sumdac pulls up a image from his computer. "I heard he's got these powers…The computers say all of it came from him. I want your boy, once he's old enough to be used properly. If he dies, anyone who killed him will be his replacement under the terms you give him to me when I ask. Not this year, but when everything has become…dire."

Jacob gulps. Sumdac's plan sounded cruel in a way, like Adam became his property to use or summon. Though it sounded quite fitting on the killer must take his place condition. It sounded right to him at the time. He knew this would be a regrettable decision for him and his family who were living in Washington D.C.

"In return for your cooperation, you won't be killed." Sumdac adds, putting a slip of paper on the table.

His hands were shaking.

"D-d-deal." Jacob signs the paper with his signature. He slid it back. "…H-h-h-he's the wierdball of our family, been like it since he was born. He was like…" He couldn't explain. "A big ball of technology that reacted to scanners….It was scary. Do not use Metal detectors on him under any condition." The man warns Sumdac.

Sumdac chuckled.

"Whatever you say."

Sumdac's Laboratory…

Sari looks up at the lifeless head. "If he's the leader of a crew…why is he here?" She tilted her head to the right, obviously confused. "and these 'Heroes', why were they so vague on talking about whoever..." Sari's left hand retracts to show the middle red glowing orb-like project at the middle of her hand. "Maybe this will spring it to life."

She throws it right at the cables that created sparks flying out from all angels. Only a half of Optimus's helmet remained. This is a direct result from years of Sumdac using him to create advanced technology for his empire; however this didn't stop electricity from doing what it was sent to do. This electricity strikes his processor and reactivates Optimus. Both red optics powered on, including what seems to be a pupil at one remaining optic.

"Where…Where am I?" The head demands, with something covering his mouth that has been…well..damaged or gone for a while.

"You are in the terrordome," Sari tells him. "And…you are Optimus Prime?"

The red optics daggered at her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?" He bellowed. "MEGATRON OR PRIMUS?"

Sari did not flinch.

"Rude as the other Autobots." Sari mutters to herself. "Totally not surprising."

It caught Optimus's hearing. It suddenly dawned on him that parts of his optics were cracked and he couldn't move any part of his body. Speaking of which he did not have a body at all. It was missing. "…You met the others? What are you?" His telescope like optic retracted forwards at Sari. "Where is my body!"

Sari laughs.

"It's long gone by now." She starts. "I have met the others…on the moon. I'm a Techno-Organic held as a slave by my own 'dad'" Sari points at her own concrete control collar made by her father. She retracted the hand that had jolted Optimus to life. It angered Optimus Prime to see a slave collar; in his view, cybertronians had every right to have organics dead or have them as their pet by a collar, something in his processor told him he might be the one who gets the collar.

** "Sari,escort out of the Terrordome!" **

Sari yelped, feeling a sting from the collar. "Got to go."

She leaves Optimus in the room with what happens to be having broken dinosaur machines from a park that once operated, Sumdac apparently was repairing them for business. So the Prime hacked into the system connected to these dinosaurs. _Hmm…. Maybe VAZ could be useful for this. _VAZ stood for "Villianous,Andur, Zope" that is capable of creating a spark without needing an allspark shards, and can simply override commands. That contradicts any signal or demand from a device…It left the target alive.

He activates the programming on all three dinosaurs. This program can also automatically repair any damage the machine had before being onlined and in a way gave minds to these machines. _Work...work…._Optimus watched all three machine's 'eye's glow a bright red automatically. Meaning they were alive.

The T-Rexes eyes slowly gained momentum of life. He didn't know anything of what is going on. He didn't know where he was. He remembered the Dinosaur era searching for food to eat and prey on the small animals residing on the basic ground below potential victims of Egg thievery.

This dinosaur knew he was hungry.

"Hello. I am Optimus Prime, your creator." Optimus spoke. "You are in a different location. Not hard to tell. But your friends, previous friends, have become fossils and used for fuel. This may be a grim, locked cell. You can make that different by destroying this all."

The newly onlined Dinobots cried at this revelation.

"Humans are bad." Optimus, The head, said again. "Planes, fighter jets, Tanks, and scum humans are using your friends for the worst. When you see these vehicles-" He showed the Cybertronian vehicles of the Decepticons. "Don't show them mercy. Kill them."

"ME,GRIMLOCK, HUNGRY!" Grimlock declares, being the T-Rex, standing on both his tall legs.

"HUNGRY!" They cried, dashing out of the building. It left a big hole in the room, though it wasn't that big really so anyone could see what Sumdac had up there. From the outside we see them sliding down the glass while the flying based Dinobot is re-learning to fly. The Three horned Dinobot flew to the right dodging a large bullet shaped missile while Grimlock leaped off by it. The flying based Dinobot crashed on the ground beside Grimlock. Never the less…they were able to complain. "FOOOD! HUNGRY!WATER!"

Apparently, they did not listen to a word he said. We switch our view back to Optimus Prime's scene, where the three dinobot's figures are seen running down the street searching for café's or restaurant. The Prime's red optic retracted back into where it should be. Optimus saw what he has been brought to…a whole city of organics.

A frustrated Optimus Prime said, "...Why does nobody listen to me?" He decided on doing something else…more daring. He checked the frequency for Omega Supreme's communication systems. "This is Optimus Prime, I am alive, and I want off this planet! Autobots, come get me."

** 16 hours later…**

Sari awoke to find herself cuffed on a chair, something kept her head in place, and her legs were pinned against the hard metal part of mentioned object above. Something dark is about to happen... Very dark. Optimus's head was resting, or at least she thought he was. Her father is behind a control panel with a whole group of automatons surrounding her in precaution. He never did that before.

_What's going on? _

"I swear, if you are going to break my legs, I will kill you!" Sari spats out the man.

Sumdac smirked.

"No, it's something more…" Sumdac vaguely said, fiddling on some options pertaining to this experiement on his 'daughter'. Sari's allspark senses kicked in overgear, there was a lot of them in range…They were close to her. But Sari couldn't see them. She figured she will be left in pain for weeks after this. "Now…say bye bye to your childhood."

Sari's eyes widened_. Did he just say what I THOUGHT HE SAID!_

The view retracts from Sari's perspective. Sumdac pulls down a level letting red energy consume her. Optimus is not in recharge. He is awake by all accounts. _It's…the allspark. He has pieces of the Allspark!_ The little girl's body sent a large gust of air making the other robots hit the recently replaced wall. The chair keeping Sari still broke apart. _Is she….upgrading?_

Two red allspark shards came out from her head at different sides; another set appeared on her shoulders, a third set appeared under and behind the front knee area of her legs. Sari's child body changed as she stood up as her eyes are glowing a bright red. Sumdac backs away from the incredible power being summoned in her small and short body. Within a very bright flash her entire appearance changed.

The flash ended in a second leaving a teenager in place. Her pigtails were smaller, under her eye were three black eyelash like marks, she has a spark chamber similar to her counterpart except for it being red, her entire appearance can be described almost like her goody-good counterpart except for the color and design. It shouted pure evil, prankster, and the subject dark purple could stand for. Sari's body is weak from her upgrade. She collapsed on the ground instead of fighting.

"It…it..it works!" Sumdac cries out.

While the man cheered…Optimus Prime has also been affected; red bolts begin repairing his optics, his helmet regained shape and form, arms and his other body parts -were summoned from where they had been—flew straight into the Terrordome reconnecting his entire body to his head, and his entire body reformatted into his earthmode. The room was so big apparently gigantic robots can stand inside it.

"You." Optimus growled at Sumdac.

Sumdac turns around to see the Autobot face to face.

"Time for you to die!" The giant Autobot takes out his axe.

Now here's a difficult situation starring Sumdac and Optimus Prime; Optimus has a weapon, While Sumdac has a lot of automatons. Who do you think will win or die in this scenario? Optimus is taller than Sumdac by several stories made up by Cybertronian metal. Sumdac is made in several ways. Returning to what was just unfolded in the laboratory of Isaac Sumdac sometime in the day.

"Automatons attack him." Sumdac shouts at the flood of Automaton machine swarming into the room. "AND PIN HIM so he won't move, make the collar!"

Optimus looks over his shoulder moments before these large dark gray machines tackled him on the ground. He feels this tingling senstation around the cables connected to his head from the neck down. Optimus tries moving them off but they were so heavy on him anything attempt was frutile. He feels something clamp around his neck. A shot through his entire body.

Optimus lost conscious.

Sumdac knew there could be others who may arrive by the roof. So he ordered them up . "The more I get the bigger chance it is taking over the world." He directly tells them, followed by an evil cackle. The giant spaceship landed on the roof. They were going to be easy to capture. _So very easy_, he thought as the door retracted down for several machines.


	5. Chapter 5: 2053 End

The Autobots were plotting against the man who held them as slaves, they liked the destruction being created by them but, they just wanted to squash the human until he was dead. Done and over, as in pronto. It has been a year by no surprise since they had been captured as fools. It wasn't a joke to them.

"How can we over throw this ruthless, wimpy human?" Bumblebee asks, they were all around a big table at their base.

Optimus's optics looks down; they were searching for something he knew that could work defeating the man and getting rid of the collars. "He may be smart." Optimus starts, lifting his head upwards after a few minutes of thinking. "But we are smarter."

Ratchet laughs.

"Have you seen those automatons?" Ratchet asks his left servo in a fist. "They make us look like a joke!"

"We are not pedestals like them!" Bulkhead joins in. "We can simply destroy the Terrordome."

All the Autobots glared at him.

"He will not allow us to destroy it." Prowl crossed his arms. "If we did try, we'll wind up getting guard duty or be sent out to terrorize the civilians."

Prowl has a valid point.

"Or we could reprogram those machines." Bumblebee interjects, holding his index digit up.

The other Autobots shook their head.

"That will not work." Ratchet says, followed by a frown. "They have the over-ride programming installed by Sumdac. Our technology cannot conflict with our own on smaller machines without personalities." He grumbled at his own point out. "They are untest-able."

Optimus sighs.

"Sari, do you have a plan?"

The other Autobots completely forgot about her, their heads turned her direction. They had to bury the hatch that made their friendship with the girl a struggle a struggle at best, they were not fond of forgiving since Autobots do not forgive others…Most of the time. Sari walks in with a snicker on her face.

"A few years ago, a girl came into the terrordome for my seventh birthday with a present. She has a very long name, however, she goes by Auto. She prefers it over her first name Ivy." Sari explains to them. "She made Sparkplug and had…some form interaction with Prime's head."

Optimus rubbed his helmet.

"I do not remember that." He remarks. As the other Autobots look at him.

Sari rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't." She continues. "Auto's a that my dad does not know about, among others."

Prowl stood up.

"Others?" The Motorcyclist repeated. "There's more? As much as I hate Organics, why does this have to happen!" He shook his fist in the air showing frustration towards **Organics** and nature, again.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee got a kick out of his reaction.

"Continue." Ratchet beckons, ignoring Prowl's hysteria.

Sari's infamous smile spreads on her face.

"She's a Psychic."

Optimus saw some useful information about that. "As in…see in the future?" He sumerizes, raising one of his optic ridges. He leaned back on his chair slightly shocked by the mere mention of it.

Sari nods.

"She can foresee anything, she can probably help us with those collars and rule Detroit…until you are able to leave." She has other plans on her mind. Other plns to do on her father.

"After we get what we want. We must kill Sumdac." Prowl interjects. "No…Number one mission is to find those Allspark shards that got lost in our fight against those..."

"Heroes." The Autobots nodded at once, leaving Sari confused.

Optimus looks down to Sari.

"I assume the internet's a safe place to find a number."

Later…

Sari stood in the terrordome beside a window for a better connection being safe and fast. Her eyes watched Auto's number slip into view along with numbers for other people. The other boy, who she also called sometime ago, sounded he could become a great use in toying with this little plan Sari had. A relative to Auto, close relative that is. This plan…Is a plan her father wouldn't have considered.

She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear.

"Yello!" Sari heard from the phone. "This is I-Auto speaking!"

"Hey Auutttto!" Sari greeed in the phone, doing her best to sound not as evil as she was.

She didn't get a response but heard a phone nearly slip out of a person's hand and get caught before it had fallen completely down on the ground. Sari's eye twinkled, mesmerizing how carefully she thought out her plan. Better than her father could have done it. This plot against him will succeed, even if Auto says no.

"Oh hello!" Auto greeted, her voice sounded excited, followed by a fangirl squeal. "Hey Sari! How's it been?"  
Sari looks out the window. "Fine." She retracts her red buzzing hand. "I recently got this upgrade…and I'm having a little trouble with it. I heard you are half Techno-Organic. Can you come to Detroit? It will mean a lot to me."

There's a brief pause.

"Suuree!" Auto whistles. "Who told you my phone number?"

Sari snickered.

"A little bird." Her voice turns sweet, pressing several buttons on her phone simultaneously. She clicked the send button. "I sent you the coordinates to my place; my new place to your phone." She corrected herself.

"I'll see you right there!"

Sari ended the call. Her red eyes danced in success. Sari laughs knowing what may happen after Auto's arrival could possibly become a milestone in defeating Sumdac and the girl becoming a tool. No, a weapon against them all. It would require using something on her…after Auto helped break those collars into pieces for the Autobots.

"My dreams aren't shattered,'dad'." Sari muttered to herself, putting he phone away. "Your life will be shattered, as you shattered my own beginning."

The scene ends with a black background. Two symbols are seen. The first one is recognized as the Decepticon symbol likely to be indirectly inferred to purple in another universe. However, it has a red tint to it instead. The Autobot symbol is purple. Not really friendly at best. A red big allspark floats in-between them within the capsule it had been for a while holding it.

This was the beginning: for many things to come.

* * *

**Auuthors note: **

**This is a really short story and I finished it within two days. . I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!** **Despite being so rushy**


End file.
